Spilt Blood
by Bloodthorn
Summary: The werewolves get into a huge argument,and Nessie gets badly injured,close to death.Will she recover,or is it to late to save her? Please review,and tell me EVERYTHING that you think.I cant write stuff if i don't know what you want!
1. Chapter 1

I watched in slow motion as the werewolves pounced. I watched as Nessie's body fell from Jacobs's grip, only to be caught and torn by the other werewolves. Blood poured over the woodland floor. No one noticed. No one but me.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclamer-I don't own Twilight or it's Characters.

* * *

Bellas' POV

I screamed and screamed at the furry ball that was rolling around on the floor in front of me. I would never forgive Jacob for this.

The La Push gang had become extra stress, because Emily was pregnant. Sam was in a massive mood, which meant that he knew something that we didn't. Eventually, Edward was able to work out what was wrong. Sam wanted an abortion, but Emily was already smitten in love with the 'cubs'. She and Sam had had a massive argument. Anyway, Sam decided that he would take his anger out on us, the Cullen's. Me and Nessie were out hunting with Jacob, and he sensed Sam approaching, and his thoughts. So, rather quickly, I was tied with some seriously strong rope to a tree, and Jacob had Nessie swung over his shoulder, as if he was kidnapping her. MY DAUGHTER! ! ! I think he'd been planning that for some time, so that's one reason to kill him. The rest of the Cullens Werewolves burst through the trees, and began growling at me, as if I was evil. I knew it was part of the plan but it still frightened me to see Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah growling at me. Next moment, Sam burst through the trees, quickly followed by the La Push gang. And then. . . well you know what happened.

Eventually,Jacob heard he smelt the ,the La Push gang ran most probably didn't want to shed any more and Embry ran over to me,making sure that i was O.K, and if i wanted to be ran of in the direction of the Cullens ,we were out of Edwards range.I craned my neck in an effort to peer around noticed my feeble attempts,and moved out of my ,in the center of the clearing,lay was wearing a white dress,and the remains of it were being used as was the only person trying to help had collapsed,either from an ingury or an emotional goodness it was hear,and not by the predators would of been ,Edwards scent drifted towards .They were ,Carlisle,Emmet and Jasper ran into the motioned that he should be tied to a tree next to me,just in the others ignored me and raced to the limp body in the clearing.

* * *

Renesme's POV

I was aware of a sudden rustling and growling coming from the bushes behind me.I couldn't see much,only Mum tied to a tree and the rest of the pack growling at her.I saw the panic on Mum's deffinetly wasn't a joke,like i'd thought in the ,the pack turned to face me.I was aware of Sam's presence in front of rest of his pack followed catiously. With a sudden lurching movement, i was aware of Jacob pouncing at Sam.I was aware of my grip failing me,and me falling to the ,slowly but surely,a pain began to creep over my was small at first,as if i had a small graze,but sure enough it got painfuller by the to soon, the pain became to last thing i remember was a sensation like water running down my spne,and a strange musical scream.

I became semi concious when someone turned over my body.I was aware of rough fingers dancing over my body,leaving tight things around the places it ,my confuddeled brain caught up with the fact that the tight areas were bandages.A rough,low voice that must match the fingers began speaking to me,as if he was aware that i was awake.

"It's O.k,Nessie,your going to be all injured you,we're ever so might be injured for a while,though,because they are quite deep.I can't do anything,but Quil's gone to fetch your dad and me say this,though,your going to look a bit more like Emily from now on,maybe don't worry,i still think that you're quite pretty,even though you're covered in blood."

The voice didn't sound like Jacob,but i still liked the sound of his voice.

"Seth,how is she?"a voice called from somewhere near.

"I'm bandaging her wounds,'t 'll be fine"the person beside me replied.

Seth is the person that still thinks I'm is the person that stayed and talked to is the person that took care of my where on earth was 't he be the person looking after me,caring for me,staying beside was the person that thought the world of would do anything for ,he could be a little why,at my greatest time of need,was he not beside me.I was suddenly aware of my fathers scent coming closer by the second.

"Everything will be O.K. now, Edward,Carlisle and Emmet are 'll be perfectly fi-"

"Get out the way,'s my daughter!"

"Now now,Edward,calm ,Renesme is minute counts."

"Renesme,listen,can you respond in any way?Just squeeze my hand if you can."

I was aware of a pressure in my felt freezing,as if my hand had been shut in a freezer, or in the second time that day,i blacked out.

* * *

Please,please doesn't have to be too long,only a sentance or two.I really want to know what you guys you,Lixy-Lee Cullen,for reviewing.I agree with you,and i hope that this was a suitable lenght. I'll try writing some new stuff soon,probably in half term.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight.

Thank you, lixy-lee Cullen,for being the only person to review this review!You only need to press one button,and type a couple of words.

* * *

Carlisle POV

I stared at the body that lay on my operating desk. I knew that the chances of her surviving were very slim, but Edward and Bella wanted me to have a go. Apparently, we would feel even guiltier if she dies if we don't do anything. Also, I knew that the majority of the family were against me, including Esme. I sighed. Life is unfair. And full of surprises.

Renesme had broken 5 ribs, 1 femur bone, 4 minor cracks to her skull, 1 collar bone and 1 arm. Her pelvis had been smashed on the right hand side, and her skin had been ripped in numerous amounts of places, to many to count. It was amazing that she had survived this long. I called Alice, Edward and Emmet. I would need them all if Nessie was going to survive.

After a quick brief talk (which lasted about 5 seconds) we were ready to begin. The light flickered on. The tools that lay on the table glistened in the light, like sharp daggers. Some of them were daggers. Scalpels, needles, threads, everything was there. Slowly, as slowly as a vampire could call slow, I picked up the scalpel, and bent over her body.

* * *

Jacob POV

How could i let this could i let this words ran through my head,no matter how many times i tried to block them ,pictures flooded my 's bent over her body,doing what they need to do to eat.I'd had to move into the forest,as far away as possible from the Cullen's house,so that they could have a bit of a warning if i decided to they didn't need little pixie would make sure of that.I sighed,and decided to just before i lost awareness,i heard a high,long,piercing scream.

* * *

Jasper POV

I sat on my bed,trying to ignore the pain and the horror rolling from Carlisle's 'hospital ward'.I was aware that Esme was sitting next to me,trying to talk to me.I still ignored her.I would 'faint' if i ,after what seemed like hours,Alice and Emmett walked lifted me up,and took about two minutes of running,i came back to my senses and jumped out of Emmett's grasp.I could no longer feel anything from Nessie.

"It's OK,now,Alice.I can't feel Nessie.I'm sorry if i interrupted anything that you were doing,but i knew that you guys didn't need two people in pain."

"No, Jasper, don't blame yourself. You were doing all you could d-"

"BUT I'M NOT DOING ENOUGH! DON'T YOU SEE ALICE, I FEEL HELPLESS, I CANT DO ANYTHING! NOTHING!"

I felt the monster inside me roaring,trying to break free. I saw Alice standing still,waiting for me to calm down.I don't know why, but this enraged me.I swiped out at her,before leaping towards her. But before i could even be within a chance of touching her,something that felt like a huge boulder crashing into me, which i recognised as Emmett.I felt him trembling with sorts of emotions rolled off of there was one i was confused .Why on Earth would he be feeling like that now,of all times.

* * *

Alice POV

I stayed as still as i possibly could,sending out thought waves to try and get Edward's attention,but with a sudden loss of hope,i realised that if Jasper couldn't feel Nessie's feelings,Edward wouldn't be able to hear our thoughts.I turned back to watch my brother and my boyfriend rolling about on the floor,locked together in what looked like a pure fight of anger.I took no notice of me.I moaned a bit louder,and gradually, bit by bit,i got louder and no on was i supposed to leave them fighting in mortal combat when anything could after outcome kept on running dead,one was i supposed to go?

Suddenly,the flashes of visions stopped coming,and i was left with one remaining surviving,not even close to injury of death.I leaped over to where both men stood,smiling pleasantly.

"You boys finished yet?"

I asked it in an innocently,and fluttered my eyelids,making the boys dissolve into laughter. I looked over at Jasper once they had stopped began apologising like mad,almost going down on his knees and begging me.I accepted his apology,and looked at him again.

"Listen,Jasper, i need to tell you something..."

"Alice,what do you need to tell , come on honey, you can tell me , almost anything,but still,that's not my point."

"Well you see Jasper, I don't love you any never were my soul-mate, i just saw a vision of me being happy with you.I would've told you sooner,but with everything happening with Sam,and the fact that i was engaged to-"

"Who, Alice!And no more lies or rubbish.I just want the truth!"

"Well...it's Emmett. But please don't kill 've felt like this for years,we just haven't told spent all the time that was spare when you went hunting without me and Emmett, or when you went somewhere.I could always tell when you would get back,and Edward agreed to keep it secret."

I stared at Jasper,giving him all of the love that i felt for him through my came and stood next to me.

"Rosalie?"he asked.

"We planned to tell her after you, because she has been searching for a new building site for Esme's deathday. We couldn't leave Esme present-less..."

I watched Jasper as he stared at us,the happy couple,before running back through the trees,right towards our house and Nessie.

* * *

Remember,please review!Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that i haven't written in ages-i kept on getting writers block!Review!

* * *

Renesme POV

I felt groggy, as if someone had hit me round the head, or that I'd been asleep for hours. My body had a weird, numb feeling. I was aware of a faint tugging around my stomach. I tried to look at what was causing the tugging, but I gave up trying after a few seconds. All of a sudden, my brain caught up. Slowly, so slowly that it was at a snail's pace, I opened my lips. As soon as they were wide enough to make sure that someone in the surrounding area heard, I uttered a scream. It was soft at first, but it gradually got louder and louder. My lungs began to ache, but I continued. Even after the tugging stopped, even after loud footsteps and loud voices echoed around me. I wanted to keep going, but I was aware of something sharp piercing my wrist, and a groggy feeling returning. Morphine. Oh, how I hated that stuff. I was surprised to hear a low, tuneful laugh coming from beside me.

"Don't worry, honey, it's me, Edward. Your Dad. "

I was glad that someone had finally spoken to me. But I had heard loud voices before, how could that be right?

"Listen, Nessie, Carlisle gave you a dose of. . . a drug. Actually, I don't know what he used. Anyway, it numbs almost all of your senses. You can hear and smell, but you can't see, feel or taste. You can't really move either. But it's for your own good. You're very close to death, and you need to rest your body. Your mind; well, you need to make sure that that part of you is wide awake. You need to get used to your surroundings. We'll reduce the amount of drugs that you take, bit by bit, on different parts of your body. You can then adjust to them in your own ways. Don't worry, though. The whole family still loves you. And the Quilletes are really, really sorry. But Jacob hasn't been in to visit yet. "

Even though I couldn't see him, I could tell that he was feeling smug. Oh. He was glad that Jacob wasn't seeing me. He never had been happy about us being a couple, but Jacob was the best best friend that I'd ever had. Actually, he was more than my best friend. He was, well, my Jacob. No one else's. I sighed with happiness, and drifted off into a long, peaceful sleep.

* * *

Embry's POV

"Come on Jacob,you have to go and see 's starting to wake up,and she'll need someone that she's close to to help her ,not physically."

I took a deep breath to steady had become increasingly difficult ever since Renesme got sat in his fathers boat in a small lake,trying to keep his emotions in was concentrating on the wildlife in the surrounding forests.A wolf howled in the distance.

"Listen,i know that your upset about what you've she needs you,'ll find another boyfriend,and she wont take you back into her know that you should be with her,you know deep down that what I'm saying is the truth."

He looked at me with a sudden gleam in his eye.

"I understand was never meant for me.I was her equivalent of a childhood friend;nothing more,nothing less."He smiled,looking like the old Jacob,my best friend.

"I...don't really understand, you imprint,you stay with them for as long as you both live."

"My imprint,well,i don't have an imprint on Nessie.I'll still be her friend,and i regret hurting her,but i've prepared 't start asking questions about what i've prepared her for,it'll happen don't we go and visit Nessie."

And with that,he dived out of the boat,into the freezing depths below.

* * *

Emmett's POV

"Alice,I don't see what all this fuss is 'll recover just fin-"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT EVERYTHING IS FINE!I'VE SPENT DECADES WITH HIM,HOW CAN I NOT CARE!!!****!!!"

"Please,Alice,please calm doesn't now we need to get back to the house-otherwise Nessie and Jasper will be in big trouble."

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM!!!EVERYTHING IS GOING WRONG!!!NESSIE,JACOB,JASPER,THEY'RE ALL IN PAIN!!I DON'T CARE QUITE SO MUCH ABOUT JACOB,BUT HE'S FAMILY T-"

"I'll pretend i didn't hear that,Alice."

We both span round,only to find Jacob,Seth,Embry,Leah and was grinning,and the pack kept on whispering behind him.I gathered the basic gist of things perfectly well,thanks to them.

"You mean to say that you don't really,well,love Nessie."

Everyone stared at nodded,still stared at me,still angry,but she had calmed down.

"Now,what were you shouting about, it have anything to do with a little secret of both of yours?"

"How...how on Earth...Jacob,how did you know?Who have you told?How long have you known?"

"I found out along with the rest of my pack a couple of minutes ago,when i was tracking your freaky emotional guy-Jasper-came running through the was muttering all sorts under his breath,about telling Rosalie something about you two.I guessed the rest."

"That's fine by ,why don't we go back to our place,to check on Nessie?"Murmured nods and signs of agreement followed,so i set of at a slow jog,trying to cheer us all all groaned at my rubbish joke,and Leah overtook me within seconds.I laughed,and decided to race her back home."

* * *

Seth's POV

I watched as my sister raced ahead of show off.I ran alongside Embry and Quil,they were the best out of the whole they both had imprints,or a had Claire,and Embry had Leah.I hated the idea of Leah breaking her heart again,but they both ,i still didn't have anyone who loved me as i would love all felt sorry for me,but i knew deep down that they wanted me to stop moaning about it.

After 10 minutes,we arrived at the had already changed,and she was in one of the Cullen's items of was a horrible,electric blue,glittery item,with loads of accessories.

_DO NOT blame me for what i am wearing-Alice has a whole bag upstairs for me-this is one of the better ones._

I immediately understood,and shoot a glance at was mouthing something to Quil,so i left them alone.I walked into the house alone,because almost everyone had come out to greet minus Esme and with Nessie.I wondered aimlessly around the house,surprised that no one came to find ,i heard muttered voices coming from a doorway in the middle of the corridor.I knocked,and walked straight room was full of white things,including two vampires and Nessie.I stared at was covered in bandages,and she had loads of tubes attached in her she looked i immediately knew that all i wanted to do was share that peace with my life with ,my whole life changed to fit snugly around the girl lying on the was my sun,my centre of the no one could stop me from being with one at all.

* * *

Thank you for reading!PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Authors Note

I am writing short chapters, but hopefully in bigger batches. One batch might make up the size of a full chapter. I might write longer chapters later, but during the summer holidays whilst I'm so busy it'll be harder to write. And once school starts I may not write as often, because I'm starting a new school. But don't worry! That doesn't mean I'm abandoning the story!


End file.
